The system of the invention uses a loop-around transmission between a master ground terminal and each slaved ground terminal with the phase or timing being controlled at the master station. The doppler canceling loop translates a doppler-free primary standard clock to each slave ground terminal. Each slave terminal then uses the received doppler-free timing clock as its standard in a doppler canceling loop-around timing system to control the frequency of its transmitted signal. The doppler frequency variation at each ground terminal is thereby eliminated for all the slave satellite ground terminals (nodes) accessing the satellite, and a synchronous network for all ground and space trunk transmission is provided without the need for an expensive primary or secondary time standard at all of the several ground terminals.
The message traffic channels sent over the satellite link all are received completely free of any doppler frequency variation, thus eliminating the need for any of the large buffers normally required at the satellite ground terminals.